Kayagaku Ai
by Inu-Baby
Summary: This is just a fic to express my feelings about swim practice. IYK. SM. no SR. S?. And I think that's all the pairings. If you have ?s about the pairings just ask me. please if you read this review! it's just swimming with the group I guess. There ar
1. Default Chapter

Kayagaku Ai  
  
By: Inubaby  
  
E-mail: Zazzly88@aol.com or cutey_y88@hotmail.com  
  
Aim: Inubaby88  
  
A/N: This is going to be another school fic. Except I'm going to be in it too. And everyone is on the same swim team. It'll mostly be about the swim practice though. Everyone in the group is on the Tokyo Swim Club. And it's probably going to be mostly in Kagome's POV and my POV. So I hope you enjoy it!! READ AND REVIEW!! And cuz if you don't then I'll hunt you down! And it's starting off with Kagome's POV. Shippo and Rin are older and they are brothers and sisters. Shippo is older. And no to all you people that think it's going to be a Rin/Sess fic. Cuz they hate each others guts. And you'll find that out if you read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. ;p  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: First Day of Swim Practice  
  
"Hey, Minako!!!" I called out to one of my best friends.  
  
"HEY!! WHAT'S UP, MY HOMIE?" Minako is from America but she's Korean and she speaks Japanese too. She transferred from Indiana.  
  
"HEY, SANGO!! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE HOUSE?! So how are you and Miroku doing on your relationship?" I heard them whispering. Sango, my other best friend, was with this perverted guy whose name is Miroku. Well, he used to be perverted until he and Sango went out.  
  
"Minako… What did I say about talking about me and Miroku's relationship here? It's swim practice and people can hear you know?" Sango said in her deadly whispering voice.  
  
"Hey, Rin!! So how have you and Tamoshi's relationship going?" Geez, I didn't know that Minako could get so deep into things and then always get out… but oh well. Rin is my other best friend. That's the last one for girls. Now for boys it's only Miroku and Tamoshi. Minako doesn't have a boyfriend. Everyone asks her out but then she always says, "Not until Kagome gets a boyfriend that she truly loves" I mean she's a great friend and all but she can have fun too you know? She just likes to care for other people first. Well, that's what she tells me.  
  
"Well… um… I guess we're doing okay…" said a blushing Rin.  
  
"Hey you guys! Coach told me that a whole bunch of new comers are coming to the team. I hope they know what they're dealing with here… Traver is really hard on us. He's hard on the new comers too. That's why we don't have very many new comers as you see," I nodded cuz it was true. Traver is our swim coach. He works us hard the whole 2 hours… it's really tiring sometimes. We're all in our freshmen year except for Minako. She's in her sophomore year. But we get together in the hall or in the cafeteria sometimes. But on the weekends we always get together. No matter what happens. Well, maybe not what ever happens but if it's not important then we meet. Minako and I have been like sisters. We've never missed a day from being together. Even on vacations.  
  
We've been swimming together for almost 9 years. Without being separated. It's amazing what we can do together. Me and her are mikos and we do have demons in our school. Even on our swim team. But we make our swim meets fair by making demons verses demons and humans verses humans.  
  
"Okay, everyone! This year we have quite a few students joining us. And as always we start off with a name game!" Traver, our coach, said. We all groaned, cuz we really didn't like playing the name game. But we stuck with it anyways.  
  
"We'll start off with, Minako and go around to the left side. Just say your name, what stroke you like best, how old you are or what grade you're in, and what your favorite thing to do or eat is. Okay, Minako. Start us off."  
  
"Okay! My name is Minako Sashimi. My favorite stroke is fly, then free, breast, and back. I'm a sophomore. My favorite thing to do is swim and my favorite food is oden and of course ramen! *smile*" Minako always likes to impress the boys with her favorite smile the first day of the new season.  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. My favorite stroke is in the same order as Minako's. I'm a freshman. My favorite thing to do is swim and my favorite food is oden! *smile*" I also smiled. But not to impress anyone.  
  
"My name is Sango Mushio. I'm the same as Kagome and Minako," Sango said.  
  
"My name is Rin Akiko. I'm also the same as Kagome, Minako, and Sango," Rin said.  
  
"Hi. My name is Tamoshi*. My favorite stroke is the back stroke. I'm also in my freshman year. My favorite thing to do is sports. Any kind. And my favorite food is Mongolian Beef," Tamoshi said. Suddenly, Minako, Rin, Sango, Miroku, and I all started laughing sooo hard that tears were coming out of our eyes.  
  
"Girls. Guys. Come on. We need to keep going. This isn't play time," Traver, who had to ruin our fun, stopped us from laughing our butts off.  
  
"Hi. My name is Miroku*. My favorite stroke is the breast stroke," *BONK!* at this Sango had hit Miroku with her mesh bag**. "OW! What?! What did I do? Well, it is my favorite stroke… well anyways… continuing… I'm also in my freshman year. My favorite thing to do is to gro-" *BONK!* *BONK!* Now this time both Sango and Coach Traver threw mesh bags… but I don't know where he got that mesh bag… "Sorry, sorry. Okay. My favorite thing to do is swim. And my favorite food is egg rolls," geez, Miroku took long enough. I knew everyone else until we got to this guy. I guess he was sort of hot…  
  
"My name is Kouga*. My favorite stroke is back stroke. I'm in my sophomore year. My favorite thing to do is soccer and swimming. My favorite food is potato chips," Kouga said.  
  
OMG!! There's this guy that was soooo cute! He had cute little dog ears and had long white hair. Ooooo~ and he had nice amber eyes. I'm guessing that he was a demon… but that didn't matter… he didn't look like a full demon… but more like half a demon.  
  
Wow… there was this really hot guy who also looked like a demon. He looked just like the doggy eared boy. Except, that he didn't have doggy ears he had a… a… a tail?! Whoa… now this was getting crazy… oh well let's see who they are.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha*. My favorite stroke is the free style. I'm in my freshman year. My favorite thing to do is sports. My favorite food is ramen," sooooo~ his name was Inuyasha… hm… dog demon? Wow~ I see why.  
  
"My name is Sesshoumaru. My favorite stroke is fly. I'm in my sophomore year. My favorite thing to do is sports. And I don't have a favorite food," Whoa… what a hunk!  
  
"My name is Naraku. My favorite stroke is breast stroke. I'm in my sophomore year. I don't like to do anything. And I don't have a favorite food," *shudder* boy… was this guy creepy or what? He had long crumply hair… it was longer than mine!! *shudder* but this guy… he's… different… no he's just scary… he just doesn't feel right to hang around with.  
  
"TRAVER!!" I saw this lady who looked young, come up to Traver.  
  
"OH! I forgot to mention. We have a new assistant coach. She'll be with us all season. Her name is Kaede," oh boy… last time we had an assistant coach, she ran away crying… but that's only because a guy groped her… and we won't go into detail on that case. But this lady seemed nice enough… well she looked nice enough. But never judge a book by its cover.  
  
"HI!! My name is Kaede. Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic," she had a nice sweet melodious voice.  
  
"My name is Kikyou. I'm Kaede's younger sister. My favorite stroke is breast stroke. I'm in my freshman year. My favorite thing to do is swim. And I don't have a favorite food," OMG!! She looked a lot like me but I've never in my life seen her. I turned to look at Minako. She was also looking at Kikyou. Except with eyes like saucers. I chuckled. She looked over at me and told me to come talk to her after practice.  
  
"My name is Kagura. My favorite stroke is free style. I'm in my sophomore year. I hate swimming because my mom just made me go swimming. I like to skydive. I don't have a favorite food," Boy, did this girl have guts. Saying that she hated swimming was not very good to say. Considering that Traver was right there. But that was okay. Because I hated swimming too. But now I love it. But that's just me.  
  
"Now that we've introduced everyone. Let's start swimming. Okay. Hm… give me a 200m free, 200m back, 200m breast, and 200m fly. Now, for those of you who can't do one of these strokes come and talk to me. I'll let you do something easier. Now go!" Good Lord. This is going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
~~##~~##~~ END!! ~~##~~##~~  
  
*I couldn't think of any other last names. Sorry. And also they don't like saying their last names… I guess…  
  
**A mesh bag is where you carry your flippers, paddles, and stuff like that.  
  
A/N: You like? No? Please review!! As you can tell. I really don't like swim practice sometimes… but I love to swim. I finally got this up!! This chapter took me like… a week to get up!! Sheesh!!! Well soon you'll find out why Rin and Sess hate each other!! And I promise that the next chapter will be a little longer… *hides from all people* at least a little bit… but please review… I really want some reviews… Thanks to those who do review though. ( Thankies!! This is DEDICATED TO RANKO CHAN AND LILFOXGIRL!!! THANK YOU LILFOXGIRL!! I LOVE YOU!! AND RANKO CHAN!! 


	2. End of Swimming. First Day of School.

Kayagaku Ai  
  
By: Inubaby  
  
E-mail: Zazzly88@aol.com  
  
Aim: Inubaby88  
  
A/N: Now in this chapter it goes from swim practice to the next day!! I hope that you enjoyed the 1st chapter! Cuz I had fun thinking (not really… -_-;) and deciding what to put on that chapter… yea… well I hope you enjoy the next chapter. And now it gets interesting…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so no suing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: End of Swimming. First Day of School.  
  
"Ugh… that was the hardest swim practice ever… or maybe it was because I haven't swam in a while…?"  
  
"Uh… Minako… I think it's because you haven't swam in a while. Trust me. It's obvious that we all haven't swam in a while. But we'll eventually have to get used to it," Sango said.  
  
"Yea, I think so too. But didn't you think that those demons were just adorable?! AWWW!! They were like stuffed animals!! One had this tail. And he looked absolutely gorgeous!! Then there was this cute little doggy eared boy!! And then there was the wolf tailed guy!! And oooo~ their just sooo cute!!" Minako… I think was hyper…  
  
"Um… Minako… if I were you I wouldn't be saying things like that. You know that demons have better hearing than we do," Rin said. Suddenly I heard this scream right beside me and I knew exactly what had happened… or so I thought.  
  
*BONK!* "Don't touch… O.O" I stopped cuz what I saw was not what I expected to see. It was Kouga… and that scream was from Minako. I thought it was Miroku. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" Now Minako was definitely pissed. And as always, stay away from Minako when she's really pissed. Cuz it hurts. Bad.  
  
"I just wanted to get your attention," Kouga said.  
  
"YEA!! BY GRABBING MY BUTT!!! THAT GOT MY ATTENTION REAL GOOD!!" Oh no…  
  
"Well, I just wanted to talk to you," Now he's going to get it.  
  
"WELL YOU COULD HAVE JUST TAPPED MY SHOULDER!!"  
  
"Kouga. What did you do now?" There was that hot guy. Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kouga said, completely ignoring Inuyasha. "Then you would forget how we met the next day. And I would be truly sad because you are my women now," He's really going to get it now.  
  
"What? What did you say? Um… excuse me but… aren't we getting a little too far ahead of ourselves?" Minako said, her voice getting louder.  
  
"No, I don't think that we are getting ahead of ourselves," Kouga said.  
  
"Kouga. You are probably the first person, alive, to ever do this to Minako. And if you want to know what happened to the people that are dead… which are all demons… she killed them. Me and Minako are mikos. So don't think about it," I told him.  
  
"Oooo~~ I like feisty girls. They are more interesting than girls that don't do anything to protect them. I think I love her even more now. Thank you," Kouga said.  
  
"grrrrr… that's it! *big ball of energy appears in her hands* You will be punished!!" Minako sent that big ball of energy right at Kouga. But Kouga was really fast so she missed. Sending it right to the school. THE SCHOOL?!  
  
"Minako!! It's headed towards the inside of the school!! HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING!!"  
  
"I'm going to try and stop it!!" Minako was a really strong miko. She's probably twice as strong as me.  
  
"*concentrating* okay. Kouga, I'm going to need your speed. Take me to the front of the ball of energy and quickly run away. Okay? We have to do this quickly. Or else it will destroy our school."  
  
"Alright then, let's go! Hop on!" I saw Minako hop on, but then I couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Alright Kouga. Stop right here!!! *bigger ball of energy around Minako* *shield*"  
  
"BITCH!! Get out of the way!" was what I heard before *CRASH!* *BOOM!* and then nothing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! PUT ME DOWN!! BUT DON'T DROP ME!! *DUMP!!* OW!! ASSHOLE!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!"  
  
"What did you call me?" *glare*  
  
"Eep!"  
  
We could hear two people talking but I didn't know who the guy's voice was. I knew the girls. It was Minako. But then I knew what Kouga sounded, and whoever that was, and was definitely not Kouga. Suddenly I saw Sesshoumaru coming out of the clearing. Followed by Minako.  
  
"You fucking bastard. You know what? I could've handled that. You didn't have to "show off" for your fan of girls over there. Just because you might be good looking to other girls doesn't mean that you have to show off to them or think that you're all that! You know what?! I actually hate people/demons who are like that. And another thing. You are a completely rude jerk! You can't just drop a lady wherever you want!!" Minako was completely outraged, "But thank you. For, I guess you could say, saving me," Minako wasn't a person who was like that but I guess I've never seen this part of her. But that's good. She turned around and left us. She went to the locker rooms. I saw her leaving when I got in the locker room.  
  
"HEY! MINAKO!! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked, worried about Minako.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine. And nothing happened. Come on. Let's go. I can't wait to go home and make some oden… Kag? *waving hand in front of Kagome*"  
  
"*drool…* oh! Sorry… I'm coming with you!! I want oden too!! And you make the best oden!!"  
  
"Thanks. You're a great friend, Kag."  
  
"Thanks. I'm hungry. Let me get dressed. And then we can go." I dressed really quickly and then went with Minako to walk home with her.  
  
"Thanks for waiting, you guys…" Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Tamoshi said.  
  
"We invited Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to come along and walk with us cuz they live really close to us, okay?" Miroku said. Me and Minako gaped at what Miroku had just said.  
  
"Wait… did you just say Sesshoumaru?! *glare*"  
  
"Um… yes… why? Is there a problem? ^-^;"  
  
"MIROKU!!!! ARGH!!!! YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
"Why? Is there a problem with me inviting them?"  
  
"And why is there a problem with me walking with you guys home?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What do you mean? Why is there a problem with you walking with us home? That is like the stupidest question I've ever heard. *turning to others* um… you guys… I'm going to walk home really fast cuz I'm really hungry. So BYE!!" Minako waved… wait!  
  
"MINAKO!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" I yelled after her.  
  
When I got to Minako's home she was already there making oden. She brought it out and we ate. Going to sleep right after.  
  
~~##~~##~~ MORNING ~~##~~##~~  
  
*DING!!*  
  
"Huh? What? What time is it? O.O! I'm late!!!! KAG!! We're late!!!! ON OUR FIRST DAY TOO!! AHHHH!! Come on!!"  
  
"Alright, alright…" I got up and changed into regular clothing. Minako was already making lunch for us. I was still getting the sleep out of my eyes when she shoved the lunch in my hands and grabbed me by my handkerchief (you know that red thing? On her uniform. That thing) and pulled me through the door.  
  
"Come on, Kagome!! We're sooo gonna be late!!" Minako was yelling in my ear like she was saying one of our cheers.  
  
~~##~~##~~ School ~~##~~##~~  
  
"*huff, huff* geez… why are we always late?!" Minako yelled.  
  
*DING* *DONG*  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! WE ARE SOOO LATE!!!!" Minako yelled again, "NOOO!! SEMPAI'S GONNA GET MAD AT US!!!! AND WE'RE GONNA STAND OUT IN THE HALL HOLDING WATER BUCKETS!!" we went inside to find Sempai waiting for us.  
  
"*AHEM!* you two are late again?! How many times do I have to go over this? This will be your last time. And then you will both go to the principles office and get a detention. And no buts about it. Now go to your seat," The sempai said to us.  
  
"*humph* some nerve. He doesn't even know who I am! HA! He shouldn't be talking," Minako said in a whisper.  
  
"Uh huh… And who are you?" I asked  
  
"HEY!! You're supposed to be on my side!!" Minako whispered.  
  
"Now where were we? Ahh… yes. Now, the Shikon no Tama is a very powerful jewel that was protected by a priestess. She died after living a good life, never marrying anyone but followed by great demons who wanted the jewel. We are told that the jewel was buried with her so no evil demon or person would be able to retrieve it. It has not been found in the grave of the priestess or been anywhere around it. We now think that someone took it to protect it once more after the dead priestess. But we do not know who took it. Maybe it was stolen or something but we are going to on a field trip anywhere in the world to find that jewel and if you do find it call me on my cell phone. The field trip will be next Thursday and we will sign up for what country that you will visit. Now, today we're going to sign up for the country. Just sign up wherever you want to go. With your friends, randomly, or whatever you want. I'm passing this sheet around. So sign your name and then the country. It can not be Japan."  
  
"So, what are you going to do, Kagome?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hmm… I don't exactly know… what about South America? I here there are nice rain forests there. And then maybe we can find demons and train there. But not hurt them severely… cuz we don't want to hurt them. Actually, let's just wait until they attack us first." I whispered.  
  
"Alrighty then. It's settled. To South America we go!" Minako whispered back.  
  
"Ohhh… Sesshoumaru. Where are you going? We want to go with you~. You're sooo~ strong. We're afraid we'll get hurt. Please, take us with you!" I could hear some girls say.  
  
"It is none of your business. I will decide and go separately. Alone. Now leave me alone," He said in a stern voice.  
  
"OMG! What is he doing in our class?! I thought they didn't even come close to our school!! I thought they only came to our swim practices. Oh… good lord… save me from this retched class with THAT guy over there," Minako prayed… she can be sooo weird sometimes… but that's why she's one of my best friends.  
  
"Now class. I've decided to make a little change here. You're going to write a country down and with your name on it in the top right hand corner. And I'll collect them all and assign the country down for you. Actually, write down three countries. With a number one by the one you want to go to the most. And so on. And that's all. Now go ahead and do that," we all started to scribble down countries and names. Of course… we decided on going to South America so I scribbled down "South America" but I didn't know what country Minako wanted second. So I just wrote down Egypt and then Spain.  
  
"The whole school is going to go. If you pay for it… But the most people in one country is 12. But it will be at least one chaperone and then 11 students. So please ask a parent to come or a grandparent. Or at least someone older than 21. But I don't think I'm going to make chaperones count as a person to go on the trip. Well, whatever. Get back to writing. And if you're finished then I'll take them."  
  
He took all the papers and then set them down on his desk. The bell rang right after.  
  
~~##~~##~~ SCHOOL OVER ~~##~~##~~  
  
"God, I'm glad that I'm not going to go with him. He's such an asshole. I can't believe that girls would actually like an asshole like him!!" I raised an eyebrow at Minako… cuz actually I didn't get what she meant…  
  
"Well, think of it this way… it's like me liking the rudest, brattiest guy in the world, and very ugly," she said.  
  
"Ahhh… I see," I said.  
  
"Yea… so where do you want to go before we enter the territories of hell?"  
  
  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ END!! ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
A/N: Just to tell you guys. Their classes are mixed with other grades. It might be confusing so if it is then just email me or aim me or just review or what ever you want! But please review this!! I really like this… and yes… I really do think that swim practice can be the territories of hell. But lately I fucked up my toe so I wasn't swimming but now… my fucked up toe got better… stupid toe… and so I get to swim once again… I think I got fatter over the weekend… *sigh* this is so hard for me… but anyways… PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! If you do… then thanks a bunch and if you don't then I'm thinking that you're just plain evil, stupid, or just a bitch or a dumbass. And I don't think that you want me to call you that. So just review for the sake of me being happy!! Thank you!! This is dedicated to Lilfoxgirl. The most anyways. And to all my reviewers!! Thanks everyone!! BYE!! 


	3. The Visits

Kayagaku Ai  
  
By: Inu-Baby a.k.a. Youngmi  
  
A/N: HEY!! I'm really tired. -_- I wanna go to bed!! It's nice and comfortable. but I have to write this first. You people will probably get really mad so. yea. So how was the last chapter? I hope you liked it! I really don't like this chapter. it has Kikyou in it *shudder*. Sorry to all you Kikyou fans out there but I really don't like Kikyou. So I'm going to make something really bad happen to her or I'm going to make her die. but it all depends. so yea. We'll just vote. People who want Kikyou to die or something really bad to happen to her then review and tell me that and also include an idea of how you want it. And then Kikyou fans just tell me that you don't want her to die. and then don't give me any ideas. so enough with me talking and on with the next chapter!!  
  
P.S. Maybe I should make her go try out for the swim team and then she starts to drown because she can't swim. and the only reason she went on the swim team was because she wanted to show off to Inuyasha. But all he does is laughs his head off. hm. it's an idea.  
  
P.S.S. But the problem is that she's already in the swim club.  
  
P.S.S.S. I think I might change this story's rating into R. Well, at least for this chapter and maybe a few others. It's actually a little lime so, I don't know if I should rate it R. oh well. I know I'm not old enough to even write this. but yea. oh well! Anyways. it's sort of limey in this chapter. So yea, just read and review! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
Chapter 3: The Visits  
  
"Hmmmm. well, I would like to go see how the new people are getting settled in. So why don't we go visit them? Like Naraku or Kikyou," I said.  
  
"Kag, you know that Kikyou and Naraku have evil auras and Kikyou gives me the shivers *shudder*. I think Kikyou doesn't really like us that much. It's like she hates us for no reason. But that's okay cuz I don't like her anyways. Let's just go visit Naraku, Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Shippo. They all seem pretty nice. But I think that we should get the bad, evil ones out of our way. So, I say that we go to Kikyou's house first. And then Naraku's, then Inuyasha's, and lastly Shippo."  
  
"But what about Kouga?"  
  
"What about him?  
  
"Don't we want to go to his house?"  
  
"Do you even know what he did to me?!"  
  
"Yes, but I still think that we should go visit him. Maybe you guys just got off on the foot. So, we should just try again. And if it doesn't work out. then we'll never talk to him or go to his house. Deal?"  
  
"*sigh* Deal."  
  
First, we went to Kikyou's house. Apparently, Inuyasha was there and I got sort of mad, but I don't know why. But I calmed myself down.  
  
"Hi, Kikyou! Me and Kagome just came by to see how you and your family are doing. We just wanted to come by cuz we had a few minutes to spare," said Minako. Suddenly Inuyasha came to the front door. He was hugging her around the waist with his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Did we interrupt something here? I am sooo sorry if we did. Um. if you want we can leave you two alone if you want," stupid Minako. She always says these things. but it did actually look like they were boyfriend and girlfriend at the least. But didn't they just meet each other? Hm. I'll ask later.  
  
"Um. Well, we'd better go now. we decided to go to another friend's house so, BYE!" I said, while dragging Minako along.  
  
"Wait! Kag! I thought that you wanted to say hi to Inuyasha and see how he was doing!"  
  
"Well, yea. But obviously he's a little busy right now." I said, getting a little angry.  
  
"Kag, do you like Inuyasha?" Minako said, very unexpectedly.  
  
"WHAT?!" I abruptly stopped dragging her and looked at her like she was crazy or something. "WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" I yelled.  
  
"Now, now. It's not nice to yell at people who are older than you." She scolded.  
  
"Yes mother." I said in one of those little girly voices.  
  
"Good, now, where were we going to go next?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hm. I think that we should go to Naraku's house and get that guy's house over with. He's sort of creepy. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yea, I know exactly what you mean. I mean, he has longer hair than me!! I mean, COME ON!! Who would have their hair longer than a girl's? Well, except for the cute ones that actually look good in long hair." She replied.  
  
"I totally agree with you. Well, let's get this over with." While we were talking, we had come to his house and was at his front door.  
  
"You know what?" Minako whispered.  
  
"What?" I whispered back.  
  
"Even his house is creepy." We both giggled at that.  
  
"Well, here I go." I said.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
*CLICK* (A/N: Door opening)  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" said this girl. She was obviously a maid, but in this small house? If Naraku had enough money to have a maid then wouldn't he have enough money to have a mansion? Or at least a bigger house? Strange.  
  
"Um. yes. We just wanted to see how Naraku was doing." Minako said.  
  
"I'll go get him then. Please, come in." She left us right at the front door and went up a winding staircase. It wasn't too long but it was dizzying. *tap tap*  
  
"Kag, come on!" Minako whispered. I looked at her and saw another maid. She probably wanted us to follow her. So we did. She led us to this really nice room. Minako was too busy admiring the room to notice that Naraku had gotten up from where he was sitting and was walking toward us. I guess that would be a good thing that Minako was distracted or she would probably yell bloody murder and smack him and then we'd be kicked out.  
  
"Welcome to my house." He spoke in a husky voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Thanks for letting us come in! This is really a beautiful room! I wish I had a room like this in my house." Like always, Minako had no clue what was going on. *sigh*.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to see how you were doing. So, we'd better go now. Thank you for letting us come in, like Minako said. Come on Minako. We have to go see the rest of the people that we wanted to see." I said, while pushing Minako out of the room.  
  
"No, no. Why don't you stay a little longer? I insist." He said.  
  
"Um. alright.," I answered. He led us to the center of the room and asked a maid to bring us drinks.  
  
"So, did you want to discuss something about my well being?"  
  
"Well, yes, we did want to know how well you were doing. But it looks like you're doing fine. That's all we wanted to know. Since you are part of our swim team now we'll be dropping in now and then." When I said that last part he started smiling which was really creepy. He handed out our drinks to us.  
  
"Thank you, Naraku." Me and Minako said.  
  
"You may leave after you are finished with your drink. I'll see you at swim practice Kagome and Minako." He said, with a little slur to our names.  
  
"Yes, we'll see you at swim practice." We finished our drinks but didn't quite feel right. That's when Minako suddenly went unconscious.  
  
"MINAKO!! What d-did you p-put in our drinks.?" I tried to finish my question but everything started to go black.  
  
"Kukuku, what fools. Even for powerful mikos they are fools. Kukuku sleep well my pretties. You, take this one and put her in my room. Take the other one and put her in the dungeons." Naraku ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Said the maids and butlers.  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ One Hour Later ~~$$~~$$~~  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" I asked myself. Then, suddenly everything came crashing back to me. I was in Naraku's house. He put something in that drink of his. Wait! Where's Minako?  
  
"Minako? Are you there?" It was so dark I couldn't see anything. But I didn't hear anyone answering. I tried to use my powers but nothing happened.  
  
"Kukuku, you can't use your miko powers in here. This dungeon absorbs miko powers and anyways that drink that I gave you should last for about day to keep your powers out of use." A man said, that was obviously Naraku.  
  
"You asshole!! What have you done to Minako?!" I yelled.  
  
"She'll become my personal slave after I'm done with her. I guess you could call my concubine."  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!! LET HER GO!!!" I screamed.  
  
"Nope, can't do that. I'll come and get you later. You'll become one of my concubines too. But right now I'd better take care of your friend. She's kind of getting impatient. Now, if you'll excuse me." After he said that, he kind of disappeared, I guess.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Naraku's Room ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
(A/N: This is Minako's POV)  
  
"Ugh. Where in the world am I?" I noticed that I couldn't move my hands and legs. I looked down to see that I was chained down to a comfy four poster bed. But really surprised her was when someone answered her question.  
  
"You are in my room," answered the creepy voice.  
  
"Hm. now, what would I be doing in your room Naraku?" (A/N: Clueless like always. THAT'S ME!! XD) I asked curiously.  
  
"Well, let's just say that soon you'll become my concubine and so will your friend, Kagome." He purred.  
  
"Why the hell do you want to do that?!" I yelled, almost screaming.  
  
"Bitch! Stop your yelling! I can hear you clearly!" He yelled back.  
  
"Well, I don't have to listen to a person who wants to RAPE ME!!!" I yelled, so that maybe. just maybe some people outside will hear me.  
  
"Hmph! Don't even try. Nobody will hear you from outside. And that means that no one will come to save you. Now just relax. It won't hurt too much." He said while starting towards her.  
  
"NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! YOU FREAK!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't scream like that," he whispered in my ear. *shiver*.  
  
~~$$~~$$~~ Author's POV ~~$$~~$$~~  
  
(A/N: Sorry, I don't like to do it in point perspective. so I'm changing to Author's POV. Sorry for that.^-^;)  
  
"Maybe if you would just get away from me, then I wouldn't scream in your ear!!!" Minako yelled.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
"Bitch! Shut up!" He yelled. "Now, all you have to do is cooperate. That's all I want you to do. Just be a good girl and let me have you."  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled this time, so harshly that Minako was quiet for a while. Naraku decided that it was a good time to take her right then and there. He ripped her clothing off and started kissing her. He started feeling all over her and went down kissing her everywhere. Minako was too shocked to say or do anything. He started to pull off his clothes too.  
  
"W-what a-a-are y-you doing?" she whispered, so quietly that he even had to strain to hear what she said.  
  
"Just relax, it'll be over before you know it." He said, purring in her ear while licking it. What Minako didn't notice was what his fingers were getting ready to do. Suddenly his fingers went into her, pumping in and out of her. She started to buck into his fingers and moaning, which was not what she wanted to do.  
  
"That's it, just keep on doing that." He said while fondling her breast. He knew that it felt good to her, he had her now. Now she would never be able to stop from this point on.  
  
"W-wait, n-no, STOP!! Please. stop.," she started whimpering.  
  
"Why should I listen? You know you're enjoying yourself. So why not just relax and enjoy instead of trying to stop me? There's nothing you can do anyways. So why try?"  
  
"Because it's not worth it.," she said, still whimpering and moaning.  
  
"Well, I'll make it worth it!" He said while putting more fingers and pumping faster and harder.  
  
"N-no. STOP!!!"  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Outside ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were walking toward their house, bickering like always.  
  
"Stupid half-breed, I need not have to walk with you, but I would not like to disobey my father's request." Sesshoumaru said, with that over- empowering manner.  
  
"Shut up and go then if you want to go then!" Inuyasha replied. But before Sesshoumaru could answer to him, they heard a voice, most likely screaming.  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
"Hmph! Stupid concubines. Naraku is always with them." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hm. doesn't sound like a concubine." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Did you hear what she said?"  
  
"Yea. she said "stop"., but why would she say that?"  
  
"Who cares? I just want to go home."  
  
"You stupid asshole! You're supposed to help people! Isn't that what YOUR mom said?! I'm going in to help her!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Fine! I'll help." He mumbled that last part so that he wouldn't hear, but with dog demon ears. who wouldn't?  
  
"Alright then, here goes!" Inuyasha knocked down the door to Naraku's home.  
  
~~@@~~@@~~ Naraku's Room ~~@@~~@@~~  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"What the fuck was that?!" Naraku said, getting up.  
  
'Whew, that was close. really close.' Minako thought.  
  
"Oh, well. It must have been one of the slaves." He replied, brushing it aside. And continuing where he left off.  
  
~~##~~##~~ Naraku's Upstairs Hallway ~~##~~##  
  
"She seems to be in this room right here. Sesshoumaru, you go in there and see if you can help the girl. I'm going to go see if there's anyone else that needs help." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"And why should I take orders from a half-breed from you?" Sesshoumaru replied, and may I add, fuming on the inside that he would actually have to do what the half-breed said because it was a good idea.  
  
"Because you know it's a good idea." Inuyasha said, smirking.  
  
*GLARE*  
  
"Fine! But it's only because I know father would have wanted me to." He said while Inuyasha started to leave.  
  
"Yea, yea. whatever!"  
  
'Well, here goes nothing. I might as well. I mean, there's not harm in doing something nice. Is there?' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
~~%%~~%%~~ END ~~%%~~%%~~  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! ^-^ Well, the next chapter should be out soon. At least I think so. Whoever is reading my other fics like 'My' I'm really sorry. I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so you don't have to wait long. And I think I'll finish this fic first before any other fic. So sorry to those who have waited so long. Well, please REVIEW now! THANKS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! 


End file.
